<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Rainbows by hinatatheannoyingorange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676385">Space Rainbows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatatheannoyingorange/pseuds/hinatatheannoyingorange'>hinatatheannoyingorange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drowning, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance loves rain, Near Death Experiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatatheannoyingorange/pseuds/hinatatheannoyingorange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never really a secret that Lance really missed Earth.<br/>The white sandy beaches of Varadero..<br/>His uncles and aunts, all of his nieces and nephews, his parents and siblings..<br/>But what Lance missed most of all was the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Coran &amp; Hunk &amp; Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Shiro, Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Space Rainbows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rainbow by Kacey Musgraves - https://youtu.be/6OFv566mj7s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was never really a secret that Lance really missed Earth.</p><p>The white sandy beaches of Varadero..</p><p>His uncles and aunts, all of his nieces and nephews, his parents and siblings..</p><p>But what Lance missed most of all was the rain.</p><p>The way that the dark rain clouds would overlay the pristine, cotton white ones. The way that the whole sky would go dark as small drops of rain would fall from the clouds and liven all of the life around him.</p><p>Veronica would always call him crazy for it, but Lance loved to greet the clouds with open arms, climbing up to the tallest hill and laying flat on his back. As the rain came pouring down, Lance would close his eyes and listen to the sound of those small drops of water crash with the sea and collide with the sand beneath him. </p><p>He would just sit in the rain, slowly soaking up each drop with a drenched smile on his face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Lance..”</p><p>
  <em> Who…? At this hour? </em>
</p><p>“Lance you’re gonna miss the team meeting at this rate.”</p><p>Lance’s eyes bugged open, his hands tearing his headphones from his ears and his eye mask from their place on his face.</p><p>“WHAT?!” He screamed, throwing himself out of bed and shedding his pajamas for his paladin armor and bayard.</p><p>“Woah woah woah… Calm down, Lance!” The person who woke Lance stepped in front of him, blocking him from leaving his room. Lance looked up at the person’s face to find Hunk, who placed his hands on Lance’s lanky shoulders. “Calm down, dude. There’s no emergency!” </p><p>Lance let out a relieved sigh and forced his body to relax a bit before following Hunk out of his room and into the navigation room where the other paladins were waiting.</p><p>“What took you so long, Lance?” Keith groaned, rolling his eyes at Lance’s entry.</p><p>“Lance, you need to start taking these meetings seriously.” Shiro lectured, crossing his arms.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry… You guys know I need my beauty sleep!” Lance forced out a lie, striking a pose for good measure.</p><p>“C’mon, Lance. Knock it off before I do it for you.” Pidge whined.</p><p>“Enough!”</p><p>All eyes whipped towards Allura, who stood at the center of the room beside Coran. “I called you all here for a meeting, not to exchange complaints.” She reprimanded, placing her hands on her hips while Coran busied himself by messing with his mustache.</p><p>“Sorry, m’lady!”</p><p>“Apologies, Princess.”</p><p>“Sorry, Allura!”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry..”</p><p>“Tsk...”</p><p>Allura groaned, turning her back on the paladins to place her hands on the teludav controls. </p><p>The paladins turned their attention to the map that had appeared in front of them, showcasing a planet that seemed to be nearby.</p><p>“I called this meeting to say that I think that Voltron needs a break from fighting battles. Against Zarkon, especially.” Allura zoomed in on the planet to show a beach. “So, I have decided to bring us to a planet with, what Coran has informed me, is an Earthen beach. I want you all to enjoy yourselves here and take some time for yourselves. We will be arriving on the planet’s surface within the next movement, so please rest up before our vacation.”</p><p>Lance couldn’t believe it.</p><p>He was going to be able to feel at home again. For the first time since he was launched up into space, he was going to feel welcomed…</p><p>He just couldn’t wait.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Today was the day… </em>Lance mentally prepared himself, adjusting the bag on his shoulders as he waited for the castle ship to land.</p><p>Waiting..</p><p>And waiting…</p><p>And waiting……</p><p>“Alright paladins! We have just landed on the planet, so please proceed-”</p><p>Lance didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>He sped through the halls of the ship, nearly mowing over Pidge on the way. He ran down the ramp just as it lowered, and just face planted in the damp, purple sand.</p><p>“Really, Lance?” Keith looked down at him, a towel around his shoulders and a pair of alien swimming trunks hanging low on his hips.</p><p>Lance couldn’t help but blush.</p><p>“I-I just… I forgot how much I missed the beaches at home...” Lance whispered, pulling himself up to sit on his knees. “The only thing that could make this day any better would be rain...”</p><p>“Rain…?” Lance nodded, looking towards Keith.</p><p>“Y-Yeah… I loved the rain back in Varadero…”</p><p>“Well, you never know. Something might happen, just wait and see.” Lance nodded, and he and Keith started unpacking at the beach.</p><p> </p><p>Swimming was weird at the beach. The yellow-orange alien water felt slimy and was hard to move around in. The consistency of the ‘water’ was too thick and murky to swim. Especially without knowing what alien creatures lived in its depths.</p><p>But the peace of just sitting on the shore only lasts for so long.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone! HELP ME!!” A voice screamed, waking Lance from his short-lived nap on the sand. He jerked up at the sound and looked towards where it came from to see Pidge, flailing in the water.</p><p>“PIDGE!” The other paladins screamed, stopping whatever they were doing to run towards Pidge.</p><p>Hunk, Keith and Shiro had just gathered around the edge of the water, unsure what to do. But Lance had a plan.</p><p>“HUNK, SHIRO! I need you to throw me out there!” He yelled as he ran up to the group. Hunk was confused, but didn’t question Lance’s actions, raising his hands and forming a foothold, Shiro doing the same. Lance put his foot in Hunk’s hands, followed by Shiro’s before they suddenly pushed forwards, launching Lance forwards and sending him diving into the water.</p><p>All of his years of swimming in Varadero suddenly came back to him, helping him paddle and kick towards Pidge. Their friend was flailing at the water’s surface, just barely keeping afloat before falling below into the depths.</p><p>“PIDGE!” Lance yelled, ducking under the surface and chasing Pidge down into the water.</p><p>
  <em> No no no… Please not you too…. </em>
</p><p>Lance’s mind screamed at him. Swim faster. </p><p><em> Paddle </em> faster. </p><p>Until finally, he got a hold of their hand, pulling them up to his chest.</p><p>So with all of the strength he could muster, Lance swam them up to the surface, just barely breaking through it just as he ran out of air. He pulled Pidge’s head above water and kicked them towards the sand and towards their friends.</p><p>Lance vaguely heard them yelling as he reached the shore, pulling Pidge’s weight onto the land and beginning CPR.</p><p>
  <em> 30 compressions… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 2 saving breaths…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 30 compre- </em>
</p><p>“*cough* *cough...*”</p><p>Lance immediately backed away and adjusted Pidge onto their side, letting them retch all of the sea-water they inhaled.</p><p>He let out a sigh and fell back onto his back, his hearing finally coming back.</p><p>“-ance!”</p><p>“LANCE!” Lance looked up to see Keith, his eyes etched with… concern..?</p><p>“Hey, mullet…”</p><p>“You’re an idiot. Y’know that?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah… I know…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next time Lance woke up, he sat up in shock.</p><p>He looked up to see storm clouds rolling in above him and the other paladins on the beach.</p><p>Lance couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Until the first drop landed on his nose.</p><p>Lance’s eyes widened and watered, tears falling down his cheeks beside the raindrops that ran down his chin.</p><p>He got up from his spot on the sand, and looked around until he spotted a nearby hill. </p><p>Lance didn’t even care that no one knew where he was going.</p><p>Lance was going to sit and greet the rain.</p><p>And for the first time since he was launched up into space,</p><p>Lance was going to feel welcomed.</p><p>Under the warmth of the space rainbow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>